


Two Birds

by Cotten_Pelt_Paxton



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotten_Pelt_Paxton/pseuds/Cotten_Pelt_Paxton
Summary: Benrey comes back and things are looking up for him and the rest of the team but good things always come to an end.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. We Used To Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I have a plan for where this story is going and let's be clear, there will be fluff but there will be very dark things in this work. As the story develops I will add tags and change the rating so please just keep that in mind while reading

They used to be friends, They remember it clear as day. They would play in the stream in the wood near his house. They'd get so dirty in all the mud on the bank of the river, they'd play in the sand and they would make sand castles.

Gordon didn't remember.

They tried to get him to remember, but they didn't know how. Gordon didn't remember anything about them. Not even their name, it hurt him. So why should he protect someone that doesn't even remember them, they soldiers said they would let the rest of them go if they handed over Gordon. So they talked about it with bubby, who agreed with it and helped set up the attack.

Benrey wishes he could forget.

They even told him they had been friends but Gordon hated them too much to listen, he wouldn't listen. So they fought, and they killed Benrey. They'd been spending all this time in a void trying to regen, and they were almost done too.

Would the science team even want to see him?

They were done regenerating and they wanted to see everyone again, wanted to be back with their friends. Benrey didn't know who to go to first, or if he should even go at all. Though they eventually went to Tommy, they were the closest and Tommy was sure to at least not hate them all the way.

So Benrey went to Tommy.

They spent a few minutes just standing at the door of where he thought Tommy lived, he wasn't sure if Tommy still lived in the house. They took a deep breath in and knocked, there was a moment where footsteps were heard. Then there Tommy was, "Be-Benrey?" He spoke slowly. "Ye-yeah?" Tommy wrapped his arms as tight as he could around Benrey. 

Benrey was forgiven by Tommy.

"I missed you so much, I-I thought y-you had- you'd died!" Tommy cried as he pulled out of the hug. "It uhh just took me umm a while to,,,,,,, regen." Benrey stuttered "speaking of how-how long was I like um gone?" Benrey finished as he stepped back to look at Tommy. "You were gone for-it's been a little over two months." 

They were gone for longer than they thought.

"Well come on, it's c-cold out so you should come in." Stated as he pulled Benrey inside. Tommy took them over to the couch, "You haven't been- you must have some question ab-about what's been going on since you were last um a-around." He explained as he sat Benrey on the couch. 

Tommy cares, Benrey is safe with him.

"How, how is ev-everyone?" Benrey asked, "Oh um Dr. Coomer and Bubby they- both of them are doing okay," Tommy began "As for Mr. Freeman he- I've tried to tal-text him as often as i can but sometimes he just doesn't answer. And I don't just want to- I don't want to barge in." He finished.

Tommy hadn't seen Gordon since the party.

"have any of them talked about me?" Questioned Benrey, "Not exactly," Tommy started "we gave each other numbers in- if you came back." He said quietly. "um-oh." They squeaked out, "well I- I know that Dr. Commer and Bubby don't hate you!" Tommy said reassuringly.

What about Gordon.

"But um you- you shouldn't need to worry about that you should rest some more." He suggested, "Okay, if you-if you're sure Tommy." Benrey responded. "I've got a spare bedroom you can use." Tommy helped them up to their feet and showed them to the room. "If you- if you need anything just let me know, I'm right down the hall." Tommy offered, leaving benrey in the room to get settled.

Benrey just has to get thought tonight.


	2. The Reality Of The Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Benrey talk over breakfast
> 
> time passes
> 
> Gordon has ptsd
> 
> and Gordon is v angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this chapter has Gordon talking about nightmares and ey talk about said nightmares in detail so just be aware that somethings might be triggering
> 
> also Gordon uses He/Ey pronouns because I said so :)
> 
> ahhhhhh sorry about the long wait but hope is was worth it, let me know if I got anything wrong

The sudden sensation of everything came back to Benrey all at once, he doesn't usually sleep but he was able to if needed. Meaning when they did sleep things became a bit overwhelming. They get up slowly from the warm covers and slid out of bed, walking over to the door and opening it.

They make their way down the hall into the Livingroom where they had been yesterday. As he walks in the smell of fresh food hits him, they move over to the kitchen to see tommy making pancakes. "Yo." They say lamely.

"Oh go-good morning Benrey," Tommy starts as he plates the rest of the pancakes and sets them down on the table. "I was just coming- going to wake you up" he says cheerfully. Tommy sets a plate in front of the chair where Benrey is standing, while setting his down on the table where he sits.

Benrey pulls out the chair and sits down, picking up the fork on his right and starts to shovel the food into his mouth. "This is, is very pog" they say with a mouth full of food, Tommy's smiles and gets back to eating. 

Once the pair are done eating Tommy takes the dishes to the kitchen to wash them. Benrey is left alone in the dining room, well aside from their thoughts. 

They wonder how everyone is doing since they all got out of black mesa, he wonders if they'll hate him when the rest of the them find out he's alive. Mainly he wonders what Gordon will think. Will he hate them even more then he said he already did? Would he be happy to see that they lived, or would he just yell at them?

While Benrey knew that Gordon was likely to hate them and yell at them when he sees Benrey again. Even with that in mind, a small part of Benrey wanted Gordon to hug them when they meet again.    
  
Benrey wanted Gordon to miss them like they missed him, but that won't end up how it goes. Something will go wrong, something always goes wrong. Benrey says something and Gordon gets mad. That's just how it works.

Benrey doesn't notice when Tommy comes back into the dining room until he lets out a little "ahem" to get their attention. "So, I-I know it's sudden but do- would you like to try and meet up with the rest of the science team? I- you don't have to, we- we can wait a while longer if- if you aren't good wit-comfortable with that." He offered.

Benrey nods a little to let Tommy know they heard, He takes a moment to think about it. He could get it out of the way and get the awful awkwardness out too, but was he ready? "I don't know." They responded simply. 

"An-and that's okay! You don't h-need to know right now, Just let me know w-when you know, okay?" Tommy asked.

"yeah sure"   
  
\-----------   
  
It'd been a little more than a month since Gordon had seen Benrey and a lot had happened over said month. Gordon finally got the suit off after an hour of trying, He was able to take a shower, ey sleep for at least a day or two, and was able to call his ex and talk to both him and Joshie.

Over all Gordon thought ey'd been doing okay, of course he had lots of trauma to deal with and the depressive thoughts ey had didn't help at all. He was tired of looking over his shoulder at every noise, thinking ey'd seen a skeleton but it being nothing, and the nightmares.

The nightmares were the worst, Sometimes he'd wake up in tears after reliving when his arm was cut off. He would hear his own screams, it was painful, all the "Help me PLEASE!" Or "STOP PLEASE STOP!" But it was mostly just painful yowls.

Since gman replaced eirs arm he started having the bad habit of biting at it or picking at the skin. The arm felt like it had nothing attached to it so the biting help made sure he knew it was real.

Even with all of that Gordon still had to hope 'that things would get better, that ey'd get better, that he stop being such a failur- no stop thinking like that Gordon'

'you're okay and you're not going to fail anyone you just have to keep pushing through' Gordon thought to emself. Just them the doorbell rang. He wasn't keeping Josh until ey felt well enough to do so.

Ey walk over to the door an open it.

"Hey yo feet-"

Gordon backhands Benrey across the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha projecting onto Gordon goes Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading I'm sorry about what I last post which was pretty dark but I'm trying to get into writing more so get ready for a lot of emotions all at once. I changed my @ on insta so it's now TenTenTenny_tent so yeah but I really hope you like this so far, and if anyone is waiting on my other story I'm sorrrrrry I'll try and finish that one tooooo, but anyway yeah thanks I've got school in like 5 hours so ahhhhhhh


End file.
